Mariellidae
Soiled, Paralysis Defense Down, Blastblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = ThumbThumb }} Behaviour The Mariellidae is normally a calm monster that will only attack when provoked. Seeing as Mariellidae is easily provoked, it is best to not do anything out of the ordinary if you mean it no harm. The Mariellidae seems to have a bond with Seltas so it will happily fight along side it and work together. As such, it has a hatred for Seltas Queens due to how they treat the male Seltas, if a Seltas Queen is in the area then it will occasionally attack them. Abilities The Mariellidae uses several different techniques to defend itself from foes. It has a paralysing dust which it can use to make its foes unable to attack for a short period of time, and when it gets enraged, a chemical within its body ignites the dust and makes it explosive. It can also secrete a foul smelling liquid which will soil the opponent. Also Mariellidae is able to "shield" several parts of its own body such as wings,legs, head, claws and shell. The shield is a static loaded dust of its own paralysis powder. It will "clean" its claws, which have fine hair, and extract the spores from a special sac in its mouth and will then proceed to cover the wished body part. After that it will "charge" the spores simular like Zinogre does, which will take a few seconds. After charging the body part that is covered with the spores it will create a shield, causing any hunter that touches these parts to be either paralyzed or stunned. Also it uses those shields to inflict paraylsis statuses to its attacks. In rage mode the spore is modified with an agressive chemical produced in its stomach causing the paralysis spores to become explosive and causing the blastblight. Rage and Tired States '''Rage: '''When enraged, any attacks that would've caused paralysis now cause Blastblight. '''Tired: '''When tired, the Mariellidae cannot perform any liquid based attacks. Attacks '''Forward Dash: '''The Mariellidae dash forwards damaging anything in it's way. '''Hop: '''The Mariellidae jumps up and body slams the hunter. '''Paralysing Hop: '''The Mariellidae will do its hop attack but spreading paralysing powder when it lands. '''Explosive Hop: '''When raged, if it does it hop attack, an explosion will occur causing blastblight. '''Glob Cannon: '''The Mariellidae will fire up to 3 globs at the hunter which will inflict defence down. '''Soiling Liquid: '''The Mariellidae will stand still for a few seconds letting hunters attack. It then flies up revealing a brown liquid on the floor that causes soiled. '''Soiling Cannon: '''The Mariellidae will fire up to 3 brown globs at the hunters which will cause soiled. '''Explosive Dash: '''When enraged, if it does its dash attack, and explosion will follow up that causes blastblight. '''Spore Shield: '''The Mariellidae will surrounded either its: Head, Back, or Legs in dust that will either inflict paralysis or blastblight depending on whether it is enraged or not. It can still attack while doing this. '''Paralysis Slide: '''The Mariellidae will slide in a circle in a similar manner to Lagombi, it will spread paralysing dust when doing this. '''Explosive Slide: '''When enraged, if it does its slide attack, it will spread blastblight-inflicting dust instead, the dust will stay there shortly before exploding. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Trivia * Its back and its head can be broken. *Legs (Both) can be broken. **Leg carve reward is only available when breaking both legs of Mariellidae. *throwing sonic bombs while it recharges will make the charge stop and flinch Mariellidae at the same time. Quests Low Rank (Village) High Rank (Village) High Rank (Online) Notes * Credit to Setheo for render and helping me with the monster/editing. * Feel free to use this monster in your games but please ask me first. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron